Keep To The Light
by MYNAMESNOTRICK
Summary: The war is over and the Gods have retreated back into Olympus. Percy has a family now and has stepped outside of the demigod world to keep it safe but when the call of war brings danger to his family he is forced back into the fight.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Hey guys! New story! (Yay) Please review if you like it and let me know if I should keep it going. I do not own PJO just my OC's. Thanks you guys! I hope you enjoy)

Chapter 1

(3rd Person)

They walked up the stairs towards the door sitting before them. Their hair brushing up against the sloped ceiling, little bits of plaster falling off and dusting their already greyed hair slightly more white. The wooden stairs creaked as their legs pulled himself up out of the basement.

(1st Person)

The lights were off in the living room, but then again with the kids gone nobody else should be up at this hour. Janice had left out the photo book from her visit last week and neither of us have gotten around to actually fixing that. I walked over to the couch that sat next to the small coffee table and grabbed the small booklet that sat before me. The wedding, the birth, birthdays and graduations alike flashed before my eyes as I sat there looking at the pictures. The sun continued its ascent into the sky as it did from that day on, I looked at the end of the book; the last picture, me standing there with the backdrop of the newly started sky.

(Years ago)

(Percy)

The room was cold. Yeah I know I could have heated the water in the air but I didn't want to put any effort into any of this, the wars were over and I could finally rest, the Gods had been quiet but not in the bad way thankfully, so I was placed into the predicament at hand. I grabbed the edge of the sheets and wrapped them closer towards my body feeling the slightly rough texture against my arms. The sunlight blaring through the windows reminding me that I had overslept far past 6. The knock on the door was what got me up, the rapid tapping in a quick paced rhythm bringing my attention to the person standing in the doorway. Annabeth walked over holding a smile that I fell in love with on her face. "Hey seaweed brain" She said bringing back the old nickname she gave me ten years ago. I smiled at her from the fort I was currently presiding in, "Hey Wise Girl". She walked over and sat down next to me and looked towards the window that was currently covered by the drapes. The room was awkwardly silent as we sat together enjoying each other's company. "Percy", she said a tear forming in her eye, "I'm pregnant". She laid down next to me only separated by the sheets wrapped around me. Her words hit like a truck, we had been married for a year now and the Gods know we've tried before, but now that it worked? I turned to look at her, "Why are you crying" I asked knowing that this was what we had hoped for. "Percy, can we keep it safe?" She asked sending shivers down my spine. The life of a demigod was hard especially for a child of the big three, but to have my godly blood and Annabeth's? "I will" I said locking eyes with the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Hey guys! Please review it makes the story come along a lot faster if I know what you guys want from the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter 2

(Percy)

The door closed as Annabeth walked out. I sat on the side of the bed just as I was when she dropped the big news, a kid. Mom would want to know, Hell Dad would too, both of them I guess… Paul was just as much family as Poseidon. I stood up sliding out of the sheets that covered the lower half of my body and walked out towards the window. I walked over and drew the drapes apart, ignoring the fact that I was still only in boxers, I looked outside to the field before me as I waited for the sun to rise as I had most other mornings. It didn't disappoint, the reds mixing with the oranges brought a sense of hope to me, the camps grew until Chiron needed more help, I stayed for some time until Annabeth and I married sending us on the adventure of house buying.

Was that… Smoke…?

I rushed out the room and down the small flight of stairs until I came up to a reading Annabeth and a severely burned piece of toast sitting on a red rimmed plate. She looked up and grimaced as she noticed the look of panic on my face being replaced by one of laughter. "Percy it's really not that funny" She said disappointed slightly. "You ok?" I asked watching as she tenderly turned a page, "Yeah it just hurt when it burned me" I looked closer at the red blemish on her index finger. I sat down and picked up my phone and looked through the string of texts that the others had sent the past 9ish hours.

Piper: 10:34 Hey guys! Any word on the visit yet?

Annabeth: 10:39 Sorry Piper about to sleep, how about we talk tomorrow?

Chiron: 12:54 Urgent! Call me!

Leo: 12:59 Any one up for late night bowling?

Jason: 1:00 What the Hades Leo some of us are trying to sleep!

Hazel: 1:01 And Jason how did that make you any better?

Jason: 1:05 Shut up

Chiron: 3:26 Call please!

I looked over at Annabeth who was still content with reading with a burned figure (like anything that small could have stopped her) and noted the slight look of worry that reading a book on archeology shouldn't bring up. "Did you get them too?" I asked referencing the texts Chiron sent out to me. "Percy he needs you at camp for a meeting, I explained why I couldn't go." She said bring up the baby again. "The gods need your help again." She said answering the unspoken question I held on my lips. "When do I leave?" I asked referencing the Grey Sister's Cab that Chiron was so fond of sending for out. "10 but I don't know why you need to go." She said looking back down towards her book. I sighed and sat down at the other end of the table and finished the blackened bread.

The cab arrived three minutes later than expected and after a hurried goodbye kiss with Annabeth I was launched into the grey wispy car that rocketed towards camp. Chiron greeted me as I walked through the barrier with a somber look and a half-blood trailing him by a few feet carrying something in a large case. The centaur broke eye contact and looked up towards the sky. He turned towards the wiry framed demigod behind him and grabbed the black case and closed the gap between us. "Percy, It's good to see you, I just wish it was under better circumstances." He said opening the case showing a small blade set in the velvet interior. "This was found on the corpse of a camper." He said stopping me in my tracks, as soon as I saw it I knew exactly what it was, Annabeth lost it in Tartarus when we fell together. The cursed blade sat there throbbing with an odd energy that I could only describe as a pull. "How?" I asked not only wondering who could kill within camp but also how someone could have gained hold of such a lost item. "Percy you can stay in the upper floors of the Big House if you like, until we can get this whole mess sorted out." The centaur said just proving that I would have to be away from her for quite a while.

The door to my room creaked open, the fact that it was barely used was evident by the rusty hinges and the spider webs that clung to the ceiling. I grabbed the broom that sat in the closet cleaned the room up a bit and sat down on the bed. The sounds of metal on metal and laughter rang throughout the camp as classes continued on. I grabbed the bag I packed and began to shove the clothes into the dresser next to the bed. I could hear the bell ringing calling for the head camper meeting that Chiron wanted to join into. I stood up and hit my head against the doorframe as I walked out the door that was obviously not build for a centaur. I stepped down the stairs and stopped as I heard a few voices whisper, "But can we really? Without the Gods help how can we expect to defend the camp?" a voice said quivering slightly, "The Gods may be gone but Percy can help us, he dealt with him before" Chiron said shocking me slightly, "If he can't save us then all is lost." I stopped right where I was and thought about what I had just heard, Chiron knew what was happening, and he knew that the Gods couldn't help. I sighed and realized that he had kept facts from me, he knew the threat, and he must know how the knife got here. I continued back down the stairs and headed into the meeting room with the terribly scared table.

I was the last to sit down, the others all looked at me as I entered and took the seat across from Chiron. "Thank you for being here Percy" He said looking towards me, addressing the group he said "I believe you all know the savior of Olympus." There were a few mumbled greetings but the reception wasn't exceptionally warm, but to be honest I was kind of glad about it now wasn't really the time for a fun get together, I needed answers. "A new threat is rising, and the Gods have no power over it." The old horse said, "The camps need to prepare for war, but we need all advantages we can get." I could see the some of the counselors shift uncomfortably as these words were said. "I need all cabins on battle prep until we have some solid information." Chiron said signaling for the counselors to leave. "Percy, I need to talk to you about something, in private."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Hey guys, sorry about the month long break... Paperwork became a huge thing and it had to take precedence. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you do please review or at least favorite it so I know to keep it going. Thanks guys!)

Chapter 3

(Percy)

The door closed behind me as Chiron leaded me into a smaller side room. "Percy, I have to be honest with you, we are too far outclassed." I stood there shocked at the blatant approach that he took. "The Gods have been or will be captured Percy, Tartarus has risen and the Gods attempted defense left them drained and open for attack. Only four remain" This had to be a joke no one told me, my father would have said something. "Why didn't they tell me?" I asked looking to Chiron not asking the heavy question in my heart. "Percy, they didn't want to pull you in, especially with the baby on the way." I was stunned, "Aphrodite?" I asked, the old man nodded. "Whose gone?" I asked preparing for the worst. "Percy you must understand that this can't get passed around yet, the others don't know." I waited, "Your father was the first, he was sent out as the scouting party along with Demeter and Hades, Zeus and Hera were next, Hermes was captured and so was Hephaestus and Aphrodite was with Ares at the time of their capture." "And the others" I asked, "Apollo is still out there and Artemis has been keeping company with the hunters, Dionysus is obviously still here, Zeus kept the more visible gods in their respective spots." "And Athena?" I asked, "She stayed behind to coordinate the defense efforts." He said shifting form one hoof to the next.

"How can I help?"

I regretted the words just for the second after they escaped my mouth. The look he gave me proved that I didn't hide it that well, "Percy you know you don't have to do this." The look that I gave him stopped that nonsense and he moved on to the plan.

"The Gods are held by the pit, in the pit." He said, "You have the most knowledge of that place besides Annabeth." It dawned on me what he was asking, "Who am I taking?" "The Oracle shall decide; you don't have many options my friend." "Their never were any." I said as I headed out the door and turned to the cave on the hill.

The worn path of many quests lead my feet up the slight hill and into the fairly well-lit cave that housed Rachel. I could still remember helping her build the several shelfs that she had lining the walls, well that was until the Hermes cabin stole all of them. Yeah even after the world nearly ending twice it was hearting to know that they were still the same.

She looked relatively similar to the artsy vagabond look she prided herself with those years ago. There was little time to chat before the green mist appeared and took control of her.

 _"_ _A quest to end the broken life,_

 _lays at the end of the cursed knife,_

 _the sky shall shift once more,_

 _but not after the death of four,_

 _three shall lead,_

 _but two shall bleed,_

 _for the Fates final call."_

She shook herself and looked up towards me, knowing what I heard. "Percy you know this will only end in blood. "Rachel we don't get a choice here; the Gods need us just like before." I said the anger slowly dripping into my voice with each syllable. "BY THE GODS!" The yell from outside tore my attention from my friend.

The sun was nearly at its peak shining down upon the campers grouped together down below. The odd stares towards the celestial object brought my attention to the fact that it hadn't moved since 11'oclock. It was obvious that the sun god could be chalked up as MIA, his cabin (along with the other 9 Gods') dulled, well except for Hade's that had a bit of a light pink tinge to it, but I can't really tell if that was a prank or not. The campers looked towards Chiron who stood there watching the sky just hoping that there was a sign. The disappointed sigh he gave did little to calm the crowd as he turned to look me in the eyes, "Percy it's time to pick the companions for your quest fates be willing." I faced the crowd standing eagerly before me and looked into the eyes of so many untrained souls ready to give up everything and fight for the Gods. "As you may have heard I'm heading to Tartarus to free the Gods, the prophecy states three shall go" I said, "But two of us will pay dearly for the privilege." Eyes fell towards the earth as I finished the sentence and I knew I had asked too much out of these teens; a quest was a quest but to know you won't get out in one piece?

The crowd began to disperse after Chiron called for classes after the long silence that followed my talk, the proposition of death and pain was too much to accept for most, and the rest weren't physically up for the challenge. I walked over towards the Big House and entered my small room at the top of the stairs, I pulled a small coin out from my drawers and tossed it into the screen of mist above my sink, "Annabeth Jackson" I clearly stated allowing the image to shift and warp into the face of the love of my life."


End file.
